Of Spatulas and Stairs
by YinYangSisters
Summary: AxC ONE SHOT. Breakfast with Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Mirriellia and Yzak. Enjoy, my first EVER fic.


Okay this is my first fanfiction EVER, so please tell me what you think...I just basically want to know whether I should keep posting stories, 'cause If I do continue and I suck, I really don't want to embarras myself. And I really want to know how you guys like the layout too; I just did small paragraphs because when I see huge upcoming paragraphs in fics, it puts me off a little on reading them, but I want to know what YOU think.....anyways, enjoy this Gundam SEED fic, and FYI: this is if they were normal teenagers, and an exract of something I would plan to make a proper story of if you guys think I'm good enough :) (Sorry this fic is so short, I wanted my first fic to be quick and simple...)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Of Spatulas and Stairs

Light invaded the room, awakening a once sleeping Athrun from his slumber. He looked over at the blond princess next to him, careful not wake her.

Her features were gentle and completely calm, nothing like when she was awake. Her mouth was parted slightly, letting the air pass freely through her mouth. He smiled at her softly and started to kiss her neck and face in affection, until he heard her moan in protest, furrow her eyebrows, and pull the covers well over head.

He chuckled at her, fumbling under the duvet for one last kiss on the cheek before he got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

They had been together for a year and a half now, in University, both doing law. Their meeting wasn't exactly love at first sight, especially not for Cagalli. To make the long story short, a crappy morning left Cagalli in a bad mood, which ended up her meeting the famous heart-throb, Athrun Zala, and as he was running away from some mentally disturbed fan girls, knocking Cagalli and her box load of files onto the floor. He had successfully earned a punch on the face from her, after a few more badly worded questions from Athrun was exchanged.

She had unknowingly taken his heart ever since.

He smiled widely at the memory, as he made his way down the steep maroon carpeted steps, (which had tripped up everyone at least four times), remembering her facial expression and eyes, which he had a hard time understanding at the time, as they held too many emotions to read for him back then.

He took out some eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes and bread, ready to make a huge fry up breakfast, as Kira, Lacus, Mirriellia, Dearka and Yzak would be up too, though they would be a good hour, since they had decided to stay up all night partying. Cagalli and Athrun had avoided the drinks, since neither of them liked the bitter liquid, and that they wanted to avoid the mind numbingly painful hangovers the next morning.

Athrun smiled, as he remembered him and Cagalli practically wetting themselves from laughing at Dearka and Kira, who were found sleeping on the bar table like cats, curled around each other, with a gawking Lacus standing next to them, and an embarrassed Mirriellia talking to the very annoyed bar manager.

Athrun smiled and got out the toaster and frying pan, with his trusty spatula in hand, ready for some "serious" cooking.

Cagalli moaned as the light found its way to her eyes, awakening her from her much loved sleep. She could sense the empty space between her, and decided to go find her boyfriend, who was most likely downstairs making breakfast; as she could smell the sausages already.

She stuck one leg out of the duvet, testing the room temperature, before she dare step out in Athrun's black T-shirt and her mini shorts imprinted with frogs. She shivered and pulled back her leg instantly, as the 'cold' air had tried to engulf her leg.

She decided to put on some fluffy bed socks, and rap the duvet around her body and head. It was hard to walk, or look down at where she was walking, but to her it was all worth it, since she still got to stay warm. After brushing her teeth, (with much difficulty) she headed to the stairs to make her way down to Athrun.

Athrun had just put some bacon in the frying pan, while watching the news on their tiny five-channelled TV, when he heard:

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, THUD.

And the unmistakeable voice of Cagalli, laughing un-imaginably hard, just as she had the previous night at the bar with Athrun at the sleeping Kira and Dearka. Of course, he was already running full speed, paranoid about Cagalli's safety.

"Cagalli! Are you okay?! Did you fall?!" he said, his yelled whilst running, spatula in hand, held far out in front of him, as if ready to kill.

Once he got there, his demon spatula in gripped tightly by his tensed hand, he found Cagalli rolling around on the landing, in his T-shirt and her frog shorts, laughing hysterically and uncontrollably at her accident.

"Yeah, I fell because I couldn't see where I was going because I was wearing the duvet so I wouldn't be cold and-" she burst into fits of laughter again, still re-living her careless accident.

Athrun bent down immediately and felt her head for bumps and a temperature, but she swatted away his had weakly, catching it in her own. She dried her tears of laughter whilst letting out her final chuckles as she slowly got up, Athrun supporting her.

" I was cold so I wrapped up in your duvet, and when I came down the stairs, I couldn't see where I was going, and I fell on my butt and thudded down the stairs, then lost balance at the end and rolled into the landing!" she said, starting to crack up again at the image it might've made to others if they were watching.

"Well be more careful next time!" he said, a laugh escaping his lips, and his face not really taking his words seriously, instead portraying his minds image of his 19 year old girlfriend sliding down the stairs, and rolling onto the landing.

At that instant, Kira and Yzak, wearing their T-shirt and boxers, Lacus in an elegant night gown, Mirriellia clad in silk trousers and matching T-shirt and Dearka just in boxers, appeared on the top floor landing, with a killing-mode look on his face, leaving everyone else with a confused and startled one.

"WHY WAS I WOKEN UP?!" screamed Dearka, Mirriellia stroking his tensed back.

"What the hell was that?! Was there an earthquake?!" yelled Yzak.

Cagalli glared and him and raised her fist ready to yell back a evil comment of her own, until Athrun quickly grabbed her clenched fist, trying to soothe her, while dodging another Cagalli vs. Yzak war.

"No Yzak, Cagalli just fell."

"Oh my, are you okay Cagalli?" Said Lacus, worried for her best friend.

"Yeah Cagalli, you really need to be more careful!" Mirriellia yawned whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine. My body is pretty much indestructible." She smiled widely as her friends did the same.

"Yeah, especially since you're still standing after last night..." Athrun remarked, earning a good and hard punch in the arm by a red faced Cagalli, as he winced after yelping in pain.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER, ATHRUN?!" cried Kira, Lacus holding him back.

"Err..." Athrun mumbled, a blush creeping up onto his face, with Cagalli next to him, beet red, rolling her eyes away from her brother.

" ATHRUN YOU..." Kira threatened, before Cagalli asked innocently, while sniffing the air, "Is something burning?"

Athrun's eyes widened in realization, before screaming, "HOLY SHIT!" and running back to the kitchen, trusty spatula in hand, Cagalli and the others following closely behind, Yzak carrying a fire extinguisher.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a quick review to tell me whether I'm crap or not :) IThaaank Youuu

If I have any spelling or grammar errors, PLEASE tell me.


End file.
